This invention relates to a structure for a strap for portable electronic equipment used with equipment such as electronic equipment that requires a secondary battery, to a charging method and arrangements for terminals for a structure for a strap for portable electronic equipment, and to a way of improving the comfort with which worn parts fit.
This invention further relates to a structure for a strap for portable electronic equipment in which cost effectiveness and mounting are improved by providing a second battery mounting and a strap separately, and implementing a structure for a strap for portable electronic equipment where gas generated by the secondary battery is discharged to outside.
Conventionally, various methods have been proposed in order to extend power supply life for electronic devices and other portable electronic equipment. With, for example, technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. Sho. 52-84435, a secondary battery is built-into a watch body, power supply life is extended by locating a thermo-element generator in a watch strap, and the number of times a battery is changed is reduced. Further, Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. Hei. 1-73916, discloses a secondary battery built into a watch strap, and a connection made with a watch body at an end piece.
Further, in recent years, large power supply capacities have become necessary as multi-functionality of electronic devices such as wristwatches has advanced. However, housing a battery on a battery strap-side has been proposed because large batteries cannot be built into a watch body because of the relationship of the case dimensions. With, for example, the technology disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. Sho. 56-94982, a large capacity battery is housed in an end piece of a watch strap.
Still further, with technology disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. Sho. 56-94982, housing a large capacity battery in the end piece of the watch strap restrains the extent to which the watch body can be made large.
However, with related electronic devices there is the problem that the size of the watch body becomes large due to storing a secondary battery in the watch body, and it has therefore been difficult to make the capacity of a secondary battery large. Charging from outside has also been problematic because the secondary battery is housed in the watch body. On the other hand, when a large capacity battery is housed in a watch strap, the supply of electrical power to equipment other than the watch cannot be achieved because the connection with the watch body is carried out at the end piece portion. In recent years, in addition to electronic devices portable electronic equipment such as portable telephones, pocket-sized games, and compact personal computers, etc. have become widespread and it would be useful to be able to provide electrical power to such equipment.
Next, the secondary battery becomes larger as larger power supply capacity is demanded so that even if this battery is housed in a watch strap, the watch will be difficult to fit on a persons wrist and will feel uncomfortable when worn. This is particularly conspicuous when used by a user with narrow wrists. In Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. Sho 58-88185, there is disclosed a paper battery housed in a watch strap but this is not employed as a secondary battery and furthermore, power supply capacity is insufficient for use as a secondary battery. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a structure for a strap for portable electronic equipment where a large power supply capacity is maintained while providing a superior fit.
With the aforementioned related electronic devices consideration has not been given to changing a battery when a battery or secondary battery is housed in a watch strap. Further, when a large battery is housed in a watch strap, part of the watchstrap becomes large and the feeling when worn is not good. The object of the invention is to provide a structure for a strap for portable electronic equipment where battery changing is simple and which feels extremely comfortable when worn.
Further, secondary batteries of related electronic devices are housed in an airtight manner in order to prevent the infiltration of dust and sweat. However, minute amounts of gas are generated during charging by electrode agents used in secondary batteries such as lithium batteries, etc. Gas therefore accumulates at portions housing secondary batteries and the strap may therefore become deformed. It is therefore a further object of this invention to provide a structure for a strap for portable electronic equipment capable of effectively preventing deformation due to accumulation of gas.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, in this invention, a secondary battery is housed in part of a strap and a charging terminal connected to this secondary battery is provided in the strap. By providing not only a charging terminal but also an output terminal, the supplying of electrical power to other electronic equipment is made possible. A dual-purpose input/output terminal can also be adopted as this charging terminal and output terminal. An overcharging prevention circuit is also provided in this invention in order to prevent overcharging while a charging operation is being performed from outside.
The range of compatible electronic equipment can also be broadened by changing over voltages outputted from the output terminal using a voltage changeover switch. It is also possible to provide a plurality of output terminals each outputting a different voltage, but it is preferable for the diameter of each terminal to be different in order to prevent erroneous connection to an output terminal of a different voltage. Further, as the charging terminal and output terminals are exposed, it is preferable to provide covers in order to prevent the infiltration of dust and sweat. In addition to typical electronic devices, this invention can also be applied to other portable electronic equipment that can be carried using a strap, such as, for example, Global Positioning Systems (GPS) and personal computers, and strap structures disclosed in the following embodiments can be employed in such cases.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objects, a plurality of secondary batteries are housed in part of a strap for carrying portable electronic equipment, the housing is curved, and the secondary batteries housed in the housing are curved. The whole strap is therefore curved as a result. In a further method, the housing is curved, and a curved secondary battery is housed within the housing. The entire strap can therefore be formed in a curved manner in this case in the same manner as described above. In addition to typical electronic devices, this invention can also be applied to other portable electronic equipment that can be carried using a strap, such as, for example, Global Positioning Systems (GPS) and personal computers. When the invention is employed with this equipment, the structure for the strap can be the same as disclosed for the following embodiments.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, electrode wires are embedded in a strap and a plurality of slots that expose the surface of the electrode wires are provided. A battery housing provided separately from the strap is made detachable and electrode projections connecting with the battery are provided opposite the strap surface. The electrode projections make contact with the electrode wires so as to conduct while the battery housing is attached to the strap because the embedded electrode wires are exposed at the slots. As a plurality of slots are provided, the battery housing can be adjusted to a more comfortable position when worn. The strap and the battery housing are separate and are therefore changeable.
It is also possible to use electrode projections with pointed ends and not provide the slots. In this case, the battery housing can be adjusted to an appropriate position and the tips of the electrode projections then penetrate into the strap and conduct with the embedded electrode wires. The stage of adjusting the position of the battery housing can therefore be omitted with this configuration. In addition to typical electronic devices, this invention can also be applied to other portable electronic equipment that can be carried using a strap, such as, for example, Global Positioning Systems (GPS) and personal computers.
Further, in order to achieve the aforementioned object, in a structure for a strap for portable electronic equipment, a secondary battery is housed in part of a strap for carrying portable electronic equipment, and a gas release valve is provided in a secondary battery housing. Gas generated at the secondary battery is discharged to outside by opening the gas release valve and dust and sweat cannot infiltrate because the valve is closed. In addition to typical electronic devices, this invention can also be applied to other portable electronic equipment that can be carried using a strap, such as, for example, Global Positioning Systems (GPS) and personal computers.